Un juego peligroso
by Sarubella Uchiha
Summary: Un criminal que aun tiene sed de sangre.....una chica sin miedo, la víctima perfecta....Es mi primera historia, onegai entren a leer
1. Chapter 1

Un juego peligroso

Cap 1 Altercado en la calle

Acababa de salir de la cárcel, primero había sido el reformatorio y en cuánto tuvo dieciocho lo mandaron a la cárcel, en total: ocho años de libertad perdidos, seis en el reformatorio y dos en la cárcel y porque el jurado había tenido en cuenta que era menor y por traumas psicológicos. Había aprendido la lección, pero no había cambiado de forma de pensar, nadie le importaba ni lo que restaba de su familia ni nada.

"No fuiste amado" recordó "Ámate sólo a ti mismo, lucha sólo por ti mismo"

Sonrió de forma sádica, tal vez lo cogieron a él pero no tenían ni idea de los sucios negocios en los que estaba su familia y estaba seguro de una cosa: Los "amigos" de su padre querrán tratar con el para nuevas alianzas. Paseo silenciosamente por la calle, no fijó su vista en la gente aunque pasaban muchas chicas jóvenes y chicos con libros. Miró al lado y vio que estaba frente a una de las universidades de Konoha, la Universidad Sunakagure.

-¡NO, DÉJAME!

-Tranquila, bonita. Sólo quiero que vengas a un sitio conmigo

-¡AUXILIO¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Gaara observó que la gente bajaba la cabeza ignorando los gritos de la joven, se rió de buena gana, aquello era igual que el reformatorio y la cárcel: Si el gran jefe elige una víctima, nadie se atreverá a molestarlo

Observó el lugar de donde venían los gritos con una gran sonrisa esperando ver los forcejeos de la joven presa, efectivamente se trataba de un tipo enorme, juzgó que por su altura y sus músculos era el capitán del equipo de Fútbol, tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros y de color azul claro, su piel bronceada, su cara no pudo verla porque estaba ocupado sujetando a la joven de los hombros, entonces la sonrisa que tenía se borró.

Aquella chica tenía una piel blanca, el pelo largo de un negro azulado como la noche excepto dos mechones que eran un poco más cortos y sus ojos azules casi blancos fijaron su vista en el a modo de súplica

-Oye tú¿no ves que no quiere ir contigo?-dijo fijando sus ojos verde agua marina en los oscuros del chico

-¿Y a mi qué me impor…..-el chico se quedó mudo al verlo-T-Tú….tú…..eres…..Sabaku no Gaara….el Shukaku

A Gaara no le sorprendía que lo reconociera, después de todo sus crímenes siempre habían resultado sangrientos y nunca había mostrado arrepentimiento o pena de sus víctimas, por eso se le había dado aquel apodo, el demonio de la Arena, un asura que sólo se ama a si mismo y sólo pelea por si mismo

Gaara miró a la chica que había dejado de forcejear, obviamente ella también lo reconocía ahora¿y qué le importaba? Ni siquiera sabía por qué la había ayudado

-¿No la sueltas?-dijo fríamente con el semblante serio

El chico soltó a la joven y echó a correr hacia la universidad tropezando con las escaleras, Gaara decidió alejarse, ahí no tenía nada que hacer

-A-Arigato…Gaara-sama

Gaara se dio la vuelta mirando a la joven que hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza levantándola para mostrarle una sonrisa

"¿Una sonrisa?" pensó observándola, nadie le había sonreído nunca, bueno sus hermanos, su tío y su padre pero aquellas sonrisas eran mentiras y esa no tenía nada de falsa, era verdadera

-¡Ahí esta¡Es ese¡Ayúdenme!

Gaara observó al chico de antes acompañado de unos policías que pertenecían a la seguridad del campus, genial el primer día fuera y ya volvía adentro

-Déjenlo en paz

Gaara vio a la joven que se había puesto delante suya

-El me defendió de Mizuki Tora cuando intentaba forzarme

Los policías miraron al chico que echó a correr, los policías se disculparon y se marcharon para buscar al otro

-No era necesario, sabía que me esperaba esto al salir

-Usted ya cumplió su deuda con la sociedad, merece una trato igual al nuestro y sin conocerme me ha ayudado-la joven se sonrojó y bajó la vista empezando a jugar con sus dedos-b-bueno….yo….quisiera….a-agradecérselo….

Gaara fijó su vista y seguía sin encontrar nada falso en aquel rostro, bueno lo cierto es que nunca ayudaba a nadie sino conseguía algo a cambio

-Ven a comer conmigo

La joven lo miró sorprendida, Gaara lo miró como si nada. Había estado años encerrados y lo que ahora quería era aplacar la sed de sangre que la prisión había intentado ahogar, pero esta vez seria más cuidadoso, la chica parecía dudar y decidió que ya la pillaría más tarde aunque en su interior deseaba que se alejara de el para estar a salvo

-¿C-Conoces algún lugar b-bueno?-preguntó tímidamente

-Sí, hay un sitio donde podremos comer gratis, seguro que te agrada

Había sido fácil, tenía a su presa, alguien a quien inculpar y la experiencia para hacerlo y quedar impune. Asesinar a aquella joven será muy fácil ¿o no?

Continuará

_Onegai, dejenme Reviews!!!! sino les gusta no la continuaré. Esta es la primera historia que hago_


	2. Chapter 2 La mataré despacio

Gracias por los Reviews!!!!!!!! aqui dejo el siguiente cap

Cap 2 La mataré despacio

Sabaku no Kankuro y Temari se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a su hermano pequeño sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante con una chica

-¿G-Gaara¿De verdad eres tú?-preguntó atónita Temari

-¿Quién más?-dijo inexpresivo entonces miró a la chica-Esta es mi hermana mayor Temari y ella es…es….

Es cierto no le había preguntado el nombre, la verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad sobre aquella chica¿por qué no lo temía? Seguro que disfrutaría ver el miedo en aquellos ojos azules, oírla gritar suplicante mientras se retorcía de dolor en un gran charco de su propia sangre.

-Soy Hinata Uchiha-dijo dándole un apretón suave a Temari que echaba un vistazo a su hermano

-Y el que se acaba de esconder en la cocina es mi hermano Kankuro-dijo Gaara sin inmutarse

-¿Y….cómo saliste…antes de tiempo?

-Me han dejado salir por buena conducta¿me invitarás a comer, hermana?

-Claro, estoy muy contenta de que te soltaran

"Embustera" pensó sin cambiar su cara

Temari se fue después de tomarles el pedido dejándolos por fin a solas, Gaara observó que Hinata parecía querer decir algo, pero era algo más, el apellido Uchiha le sonaba de algo pero no recordaba de que

-¿Qué me quieres preguntar, Hinata?

Un escalofrío cruzó la espalda de Hinata al oír cómo Gaara pronunciaba su nombre y lo miró, su cara pálida, sus ojos verde agua marina, sus ojeras marcadas cómo aros negros alrededor de sus ojos, su pelo rojo largo (N/A: Hinata y Gaara tienen el mismo aspecto que en la temporada de Naruto Shippudden) entonces reparó en dos detalles, uno: no tenía cejas, dos: tenía el Kanji amor tatuado en la frente

-¿Cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje en la frente?

-Oh, es una cicatriz que se me quedó cuando tuve a los seis años-"justo después de mi primer asesinato".

-Gomen, no lo sabía

-Bueno, cómo debes de saberlo todo sobre mí me gustaría saber algo sobre ti

-T-Te aburrirías, no tengo nada interesante en mi vida

-Vengo de estar ocho años con asesinos y perturbados que me contaban el por qué estaban encerrados, prefiero escucharte a ti antes que oír otra vez cómo Itachi mató con una katana a toda su familia

"Un momento, Itachi Uchiha. Ahora recuerdo el apellido, pero nunca lo oí hablar de ella" pensó Gaara y vio que Hinata se había puesto lívida al mencionar a Itachi

-E-El es mi hermanastro¿sabes cómo esta?

-Pues parece que se lleva bien con su compañero de celda, Kisame Hoshigaki-dijo dando un gran bocado a sus fideos fritos-estaba en el mismo grupo que yo en la cárcel, el Akatsuki. Ahí estábamos los presos más peligrosos aunque a algunos como yo ya los soltaron, tranquila los de ese grupo son intocables

-Me alegra que esté bien

-¿Cómo puede alegrarte?

-Veras cuando mi madre se casó con su padre, el le pegaba y no sólo a ella sino que a Sasuke y a mi también, mi madre murió a manos de su padre e Itachi para protegernos hizo el resto, por eso no le odio y siempre que puedo voy a visitarle

Dos horas después acompañaba a Hinata hasta su casa, casi no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Se lo había contado todo incluido el detalle de que hoy estaría sola en la pequeña mansión, tal vez ese mismo día podría matarla

"La mataré despacio, saboreando cada gemido de dolor y el crujido de sus huesos"

Después de haber imaginado infinidad de veces cómo la mataría, no hubiera imaginado nunca lo que acababa de pasar. Hinata lo agarró con timidez de la cazadora negra obligándolo a agacharse para terminar dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla y un susurrado "gracias por acompañarme". Se molestó al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿y por qué? Porque una cría de dieciocho años le acababa de dar un beso en la cara

-¡Maldita sea!-¿Qué demonios era aquello? Tenía veinte años y era un asesino y los asesinos no sentían "esas cosas"

Al llegar a la gran mansión, encontró en la sala a sus hermanos y a los "amigos" de su padre ¿cuánto tiempo llevarían esperándolo?

-Vaya, una fiesta de bienvenida-dijo sonriendo como un perturbado-hasta me habéis traído payasos y todo

Un chico muy gordo y de pelo naranja con partes afeitadas se levantó enfadado pero un hombre de piel pálida y cabello lacio y negro miraba con sus ojos ambarinos oscuros a Gaara haciendo un gesto al otro para que se sentara de nuevo

-Disculpa a Jiroubou Nanmon, es nuevo y no te conoce

-A mí no me expliques nada, Orochimaru.

-Vaya, para haber salido de la cárcel tienes un humor bien negro-dijo dando un sorbo a su copa-aunque apuesto a que no se te a quitado la sed de sangre

Gaara empezó a escucharlo atento

-Bueno, sólo digo que tengo varios encargos qué hacerte y a cambio recibirías lo que pidieras

-Lo pensaré

-Te doy 24 horas para pensarlo, sólo te aconsejo que elijas bien a tus amigos

Gaara hizo una mueca, daba igual que se aliara con el o no, Orochimaru fue aliado de su padre y lo asesinó cómo si nada, así que le daba igual.

Hinata pensó toda la noche en el pelirrojo, por un lado sentía un poco de miedo pero en aquellos ojos no se veía a un asesino de sangre fría sino a un joven triste con un pasado tortuoso. Aunque se veía tan atractivo, a simple vista resaltaba que hacía ejercicio, parecía tan callado y atrevido a un tiempo, Hinata cerró los ojos sonrojada sin dejar de pensar el pelirrojo hasta que se durmió, mientras Gaara recorría el oscuro lugar con sigilo buscando puerta por puerta hasta que encontró el cuarto que estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la Luna y posó sus ojos en la figura que descansaba en la cama.

La observó atentamente recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de Hinata, su figura resultaba muy hermosa con aquella luz, observó el rostro que tenía una sonrisa suave y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Gaara se sentó al lado de la cama y levantó el cuchillo que brilló de una punta a otra, después de mucho pensarlo ya sabía que quería hacer.

Le haría un suave corte en el brazo con el cual se despertaría, después la sujetaría haciendo otros cortes por las manos, las muñecas, las piernas para terminar haciendo un corte largo desde el pecho hasta el estómago pero no rasguñaría su cara. Sería la única víctima a la que dejaría la cara sin ensangrentar pero le daba igual, por alguna razón que no comprendía quería que aquel rostro angelical se mantuviera perfecto y para recordarlo sacó una foto

-Ya podemos empezar-susurró pero se quedó quieto al ver que ella se movía, entonces dejó de moverse con el sonrojo aún más marcado, Gaara bajó el cuchillo observándola con atención

-Gaara-kun…-susurró

Continuará……….

Dejenme Reviews!!!!!!!onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Sorpresas desagradables

Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!aqui os dejo el siguiente cap!!!!!!

Es verdad, algo que me disgusta pero que tengo que decir: Ni Gaara ni Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sólo en mis dibujos y fantasías. Ojalá que Kishimoto-sensei me los dé algún día!!!!!!

Gaara: Sueña...sueña, ya te despertarás

Saru Uchiha: Calla o te obligo a atender a la gente en boxers...aunque bien mirado no es tan mala idea n//////n

Gaara: Kusooo T-T ¿donde esta mi querida arena cuando la necesito?

Cap 3 Sorpresas desagradables

Gaara se sintió confuso, la noche anterior en lugar de asesinarla se sentó quedándose mirando a la chica, se había quedado paralizado al verla, no entendió nada de lo que pasaba, a pesar de haber pronunciado su nombre estaba seguro de que dormía pero….pero empezó a sentirse raro, su sed de sangre había desaparecido algo que no pasaba en años ¿quién era aquella chica?

Sintió algo extraño en su estómago y se sentía tan bien, pasó una mano por la mejilla sintiendo el suave tacto de su piel

-¿Qué me estas haciendo?- susurro mirando su mano, creyendo sentir aún el suave tacto

Gaara se fue temprano de su casa hasta la de Hinata donde esperó a que ella saliera para saber a que facultad iba cuando vio a ese tal Mizuki. Sintió la sangre hervir, estaba acosando a Hinata. Bueno el también lo hacía pero no para forzarla

-Mizuki¡¿qué haces aquí?!

-Ahora no veo ningún asesino en serie para protegerte así que vengo por lo mío

PLAFF

-No te atrevas a….a….llamarlo así…

Mizuki se frotó la mejilla roja y levantó la mano para golpearla

-¡Eres una put……!

-Tú eres de los que no aprenden¿verdad?

Mizuki se quedó de piedra al ver a Sabaku no Gaara mirarlo con su habitual mirada gélida, Mizuki bajó la mano respirando entrecortadamente y decidió retirarse

-Si fuera tú, me preocuparía de que el estuviera rondando mi casa a estas horas-dijo a Hinata antes de marcharse

Hinata se aferró a la verja del portal viendo cómo Mizuki se alejaba y entonces observó a Gaara quien miraba también a Mizuki, entonces se miraron. Hinata sabía que Mizuki no se equivocaba al decir aquello

"Todo tiene un explicación, no puedo ser tan paranoica"pensó

-Me parece que necesitas un guardaespaldas

-Mientras estes tú aquí para protegerme no creo que lo necesite, a menos que quieras que te pague

Gaara la miró con expresión indescifrable y cerró los ojos sonriendo por la comisura de los labios

-Lo cierto es que me gusta que me debas favores-dijo fijando nuevamente su vista en la de Hinata

Ella bajó la vista tratando de tapar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y empezó a jugar con sus dedos un poco nerviosa

-¿Y…..y q-qué….pued-do….h-hacer hoy por ti?

-Me gustaría acabar los estudios que empecé en la cárcel

-Oh y ¿qué estudiabas?-preguntó mientras cerraba la verja

-Bueno, empecé a estudiar psicología, debería estar ahora en el segundo año. Pero no sé ni a donde ir ni nada

-La facultad de psicología esta al lado de la mía, puedo acompañarte

En otro lugar

-Vengo con el informe de alguien nuevo, seguro que te agrada

-Más te vale que sea alguien importante para nuestro grupo, Orochimaru

-¿Te suena el nombre Sabaku no Gaara?

-¿El Shukaku? Debes estar de broma. No puedo poner a un ex convicto cómo este en el grupo

-Seguro que se te ocurre algo-dijo mientras ponía un gran fajo delante de el-con esto ayudaré a que tu imaginación funcione

-Sí, supongo que será suficiente

-Mañana te lo traeré

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Crees que Orochimaru usará a nuestro hermano?-preguntó Temari preocupada

-No lo creo, lo sé y Gaara estará encantado de realizar el trabajo sucio

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Kankuro? Es nuestro hermano pequeño

Kankuro dejó de cortar la carne y clavó el cuchillo sobre la tabla con expresión desquiciada

-¡Abre los ojos Temari¡Gaara nunca fue el inocente hermano pequeño que deseábamos! Primero mató a oka-san, después a Yashamaru-oji-san y otras víctimas-Kankuro se inclinó sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos con fuerza-¿no lo entiendes Temari? También nos pudo haber matado a nosotros

FLASH BACK

_-¡Gaara, no puedes estar haciendo siempre lo que te de la gana!-gritó Kankuro agarrándolo con una mano de la cazadora-¡A veces tienes que escuchar lo que te dice tu hermano mayor!_

_Un Gaara de doce años miró a sus hermanos indiferente y observó el agarre que su hermano mayor ejercía sobre su cazadora _

_-Lástima que no te considere mi hermano mayor-dijo fríamente-si te cruzas en mi camino te eliminaré _

_Entonces Gaara le dio un manotazo haciendo que lo soltara _

_-Un momento Gaara, n-no tienes por qué tratarnos cómo a tus enemigos-dijo Temari poniendo las manos en señal de paz-mira, considéralo cómo un favor a tu hermana, por favor _

_Gaara apretó la daga más fuerte en su mano en posición de lanzársela a Kankuro_

_-¡ONEGAI, GAARA! _

_Gaara guardó la daga con las otras de su mochila _

_-De acuerdo por esta vez _

Fin del FLASH BACK

-Pues yo creo que ahora es distinto, cuándo lo ví en el restaurante con aquella chica parecía otro

-Claro, ya tenía una "presa"

Temari suspiró cansada, iba a ser muy difícil que Kankuro aceptara a Gaara como a su hermano y que lo quisiera. No, no iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero lo intentaría.

-Hola

Kankuro y Temari dieron un respingo al oír la voz de Gaara, que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina, Kankuro miraba alternativamente a Gaara y a los cuchillos que estaban a su lado, el pelirrojo dándose cuenta de esto rió de forma siniestra

-¿De qué tienes miedo, cobarde?

-Y-Yo…….sólo….yo

-Después de tanto tiempo¿me crees tan estúpido para hacerlo en un lugar lleno de gente?-preguntó tranquilamente

-N-No….claro que no

-Voy a ayudaros en el restaurante.

-¿Naniiiii?-preguntaron Temari y Kankuro a la vez

-Necesito hacer creer a los de la condicional que soy una buena persona-dijo intentando conservar la paciencia-por eso voy a estudiar en la Universidad y a trabajar aquí

Temari y Kankuro se pusieron de acuerdo para que Gaara fuera camarero como Temari dado que a Kankuro no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que estar con el en una cocina llena de objetos filosos y ,en manos de Gaara, letales.

-Esto no va a salir bien. ¡Estamos muertos!-dijo Kankuro dándose contra la alacena de madera

Gaara estaba a la puerta de una de las clases de la universidad observando cómo los estudiantes murmuraban al verlo y se apartaban tan rápido cómo podían, Gaara aunque mantenía el semblante inexpresivo se reía interiormente de lo que les pasaba. Si sonreía de forma macabra saldrían a toda pastilla del campus pero se quedó con ganas de hacerlo al oír su voz

-Qué sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí

Gaara miró a Hinata fingiendo alegría y con una extraña sonrisa se limitó a decir

-Te estaba esperando…

-¡Eh, Hinata-chan¡Te estaba buscando, dattebayo!

Continuará………….

Dejenme Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!Onegai que sólo soy una pobre escritora principiante (gennin)!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Sin opción

Gracias por los Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!Aquí sigo la historia!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo

Cap 4 Sin opción

Hinata miró alternativamente a Gaara y a Naruto el cual la agarró del brazo sin notar la presencia de Gaara

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-preguntó fríamente notando la ira aflorar en su interior

-Pues me llevo a Hinata-chan conmigo-respondió cómo si nada

Gaara que tenía su típica pose de brazos cruzados apretó las manos contra los brazos, aquella situación iba a terminar muy mal sangre…asesinato……crueldad….violencia…

Pero había gente delante aunque la verdad ahora mismo ese detalle no importaba

-E-Espera, Naruto-kun, quería presentarte a Gaara

-¡¿Dare(quien)?!-preguntó Naruto con los abiertos como platos, entonces se fijó bien en el pelirrojo. ¡Sólo el era capaz de confundir al demonio asesino con un chico cualquiera!-Hinata-chan, kotaeru(responde)….¿De qué le conoces?

-E-Es tomodachi watashi (amigo mio)

Naruto miró ceñudo a Gaara que le devolvió una mirada escalofriante que hizo que apartara rápidamente su mano del brazo de Hinata

-Sasuke-dobe no me dijo nada-dijo con recelo

Hinata empezó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosa intentando bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-B-Bueno…e-es que aún n-no le he dicho nada a Sasuke-oni-san

-Es que yo tenía que pedirte una cosa, Hinata-chan-dijo fijando su vista al suelo

-¿Algún problema con que esté delante?-dijo Gaara abrasando con la mirada a Naruto

-Es algo privado-se limitó a contestar el rubio mirándolo desafiante

-¿Asi?-dijo Gaara lanzándole una indirecta de "ven a repetírmelo fuera, retaco"

Hinata miraba la escena, rezando porque algo interrumpiera el conflicto que estaba a punto de empezar

-¡Naruto!

Naruto y Hinata observaron a Ino que llegaba para tomar del brazo a Naruto

-Te estaba buscando, Sasuke-kun y la frontuda nos invitan a comer-entonces vio a Hinata y a su acompañante, Ino hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no escapar-¿Hinata vienes….?

-Iie(no)…iré con Gaara-kun

Naruto e Ino la miraron con cara de "pero alma cándida¿de verdad quieres quedarte sola con ese sádico?" Hinata les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fueran tranquilos y se giró a ver a Gaara que mantenía su expresión fría y le tocó temblorosa una de las manos intentando adoptar la imagen de un cachorro abandono pero ciertamente Gaara "destripaba" a ese tipo de cachorros

Gaara tembló ligeramente al sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y descubrió la mano de la Hyuga sobre la suya, tragó saliva y la miró con desgana

-¿Gaara-kun?-así lo había llamado la otra noche

-Gomen, Gaara-sama

-Humm-dijo mirando a otro lado-me gusta más Gaara-kun

"Nadie me llamó nunca así" pensó, Hinata le sonrió y lo agarró del brazo mientras Gaara ponía las manos en su bolsillo con el semblante serio notando una nueva sacudida ante aquel contacto. Observó las manos de Hinata agarradas a su brazo, realmente se veían muy débiles, se podía decir que Hinata se veía muy frágil en comparación con cualquier otra chica

Gaara negó con la cabeza intentando alejar aquellas ideas sobre Hinata que el mismo llamaba "inútiles y carentes de importancia"

"Aunque….no creo que hacerlo ahora haga daño"pensó sonriendo por la comisura de los labios y aprovechando que no había nadie cerca agarró a Hinata de los hombros echándola contra la fría pared. Hinata empezó a respirar entrecortadamente¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer Gaara? Empezó a oír sus sienes palpitar, el corazón se le salía de la boca sintiendo cómo sus piernas flaqueaban, si Gaara no la estuviera agarrando de esa forma estaba segura de que ya se hubiera caído.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"intentaba pensar "Me tiene bien agarrada, me dejó sin opción de escape" Hinata empezó a sentirse mareada, su pecho empezó a bajar y a subir rápido. Gaara la observó sin expresión

Hinata se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos, sólo le quedaba desear que lo hiciera rápido. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos descubriendo al abrirlos los ojos verde aguamarina sobre ella, entonces se dio cuenta: La distancia que separaba su cara de la de Gaara era mínima, sus frentes se tocaban mezclándose el pelo de los dos

Entonces pasó…..los labios de Gaara estaban sobre los suyos, apenas era un suave beso hasta que los abrió profundizando el beso, definitivamente ya no sabía ni donde estaban ni nada de lo que los rodeaban, estaban solos o casi……….

-Vaya, vaya. Me parece que esto ayudará en nuestro juego peligroso-susurró la sombra marchándose.

Continuará…………

Dejenme Reviews!!!!!!!!!onegai!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Secretos

Arigato por los Reviews!!!!!!!!!nn aqui os dejo la continuación. En este cap, la historia se narra desde el punto de vista de Hinata

Aclaraciones

::::::::::::::::::::::::::: esto significa que la narración vuelve a ser en trecera persona

Cap 5 Secretos

Creo que en toda mi vida nunca había estado en una situación tan extraña, nunca tuve novio….en este momento sólo logro recordar mi pequeño enamoramiento por Naruto-kun, no tuve valor para declararme, a pesar de que hice penosos intentos que, por supuesto, fracasaron. El a su vez estaba enamorado de mi amiga Sakura-chan que estaba enamorada de mi hermanastro Sasuke, total que formábamos un cuadrado amoroso y aunque me da un poco de vergüenza recordarlo Sasuke-oni-san una vez me pidió que saliéramos juntos.

Por esto no le hablé de Gaara-kun, hace ya dos meses que "se me declaro", recuerdo que usó hasta esa sonrisa angelical que tanto le gusta a Sakura-chan y a Ino-chan, por no hablar de las demás chicas de la universidad. Después de rechazarle de la forma más amable que pude nuestra convivencia se volvió muy tensa y decidí que evitar pasar por casa era lo mejor, ahora agradezco haber decidido eso sino tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Gaara-kun que ahora me estaba dando ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡el primer beso de toda mi vida!!!!!!!!!

Estoy tan nerviosa, creí que pretendía hacerme daño¿cómo pude ser tan tonta para desconfiar de esa manera?, esto…..se….se…siente tan bien, a pesar de lo fuerte que me agarró de los hombros no lo sentí, tan sólo abrí instantáneamente los ojos para mirarlo¿de verdad alguien con un rostro tan agradable pudo haber asesinado? Mis manos inconscientemente suben hasta tocar su rostro, acariciando con suavidad su pálida piel y subo hasta tocas sus párpados oscuros cómo una noche sin Luna y sigo subiendo acariciando suavemente aquel Kanji "Amor" no sé cómo se lo habrá hecho pero seguramente pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda preguntárselo, nos conocemos muy poco y sin embargo podía jurar que nos leemos el pensamiento, finalmente llevo mis manos a su pelo rojo siempre desordenado dándole ese aire tan……..atractivo, su pelo se siente suave y puntiagudo me gusta tocarlo.

Cierro los ojos dejando que me invadan las sensaciones que me provoca su beso, entonces noto una mano alrededor de mi cuello y la otro se mete bajo mi ropa tocando mi espalda…..mi piel…..una descarga eléctrica de diez mil voltios no se hubiera podido igualar, sin saber cómo abrí la boca dejando escapar un gemido que no llegó a oírse porque enseguida Gaara-kun invade mi boca con su lengua

Nuestro abrazo se vuelve más intenso a menudo que el arrasa mi boca, el beso era un poco animal pero no estaba nada carente de dulzura dejándome entrar a mi en su boca, nunca probé nada igual era tan extraño pero resultaba delicioso hasta que, para mi desgracia el beso se cortó, empecé a respirar. Lo había olvidado pero no me recuperé del todo cuando sentí sus labios bajar por mi cuello, me mordí el labio no estaba lúcida cómo para pararle, ni tampoco quería mis cinco sentidos estaban tan sólo centrados en el, sentí como me apretaba más contra la pared, mi respiración se volvió un jadeo violento y mis manos seguían aferrándose a su cuerpo, su tacto me quemaba, mi corazón latía de forma desaforada mientras sentía el fuego líquido correr por mis venas.

-Gaara…-gemí, había empezado a dar pequeñas mordidas por mi cuello, no dolían pero me metería en un gran problema si Sasuke veía los moratones que me quedaran, además aún estábamos en los pasillos de la universidad que pronto se llenarían de estudiantes y profesores que verían el espectáculo que estamos dando, me quedé nuevamente callada aunque no consigo acallar los suspiros que salen de mi boca.

Puedo oírle a el también gemir, si hace seis años me hubieran dicho que el niño que salía en las noticias cómo el asesino que medio país estaba buscando me iba a estar besando y yo le estaría correspondiendo el beso de igual intensidad, no lo hubiera creído.

-¡HINATA!

Alguien pronuncia mi nombre a pleno grito pero es cómo si estuviera muy lejos, abrí los ojos a regañadientes para sorprenderme: Mi cazadora azul oscura estaba tirada en el suelo, las manos de Gaara-kun estaban bajo mi ropa, una en mi espalda y otra acariciando mi ombligo, sentí que mi piel se erizaba. Entonces veo mis manos que estan….que estan tocando el pecho de Gaara-kun bajo su sudadera marrón, noto claramente su tacto, podía notarse que debía hacer ejercicio, ambos estamos muy apegados y para confirmando mis vergonzosas sospechas estaba contra la pared, nos estábamos restregando el uno contra el otro, pensé que mi situación no podía ser peor hasta que al girar la cabeza vi a Naruto-kun observándonos con horror

Me separé de Gaara-kun recogiendo mi abrigo para volver a ponérmelo, arreglando mi arrugada ropa a el parecía darle igual que nos estuviese viendo y me miró de nuevo a mi, sentí un escalofrío. El quería seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo

-¡NI LA MIRES!

Naruto-kun se acercó a grandes zancadas a nosotros y empujó a Gaara. No lo había visto tan enfadado desde que mi primo Neji me pegó aquella vez en el colegio y estaba segura que como aquella vez, no iba a para hasta pegar a Gaara-kun, los miré aterrada suplicando que Gaara-kun no lo golpeara y zanjara el asunto de una manera civilizada

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, idiota?

-Para que lo sepas, mi nombre es UZUMAKI NARUTO y si crees que te vas a aprovechar de Hinata-chan-dijo poniéndose frente a el-¿sabes qué¡Estas muy equivocado!

-Naruto-kun….t-te….aseguro q-que….-toqueteé mis dedos más nerviosa que nunca intentando decir que Gaara-kun no me hacía daño

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, aquí estoy para protegerte

-Mira, Uzumaki-dijo pronunciando su apellido con repugnancia-si TÚ has sido tan inútil cómo para no darte cuenta hasta ahora de lo que tenías, es tu problema.

Naruto-kun le sacudió un puñetazo, Gaara-kun se frotó la mejilla que empezaba a enrojecer y agarró a Naruto-kun del cuello de su abrigo levantándolo unos centímetros

-Onegai, parad-supliqué notando cómo mis ojos empezaban a cristalizarse

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Hoy no es mi día. Para empeorar la situación apareció mi amigo Kiba-kun con su, ahora enorme, perro Akamaru

-Pillé a este tío intentar pasarse con Hinata-chan

Me quedé de piedra ante las palabras de Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun le pegó tirándolo al suelo en seguida vi que Kiba-kun iba a pegarle seguido por el fiel Akamaru

No lo soporté más y estallé en llanto abrazándome a mi misma, los tres debieron de quedarse mirándome porque no oí más golpes ni más insultos

-Hinata-chan¿Qué te pasa?-era la voz de Naruto-kun que tocaba mi brazo

-¡No me toques!-grité con la voz rota-¡Sois unos animales que no queréis escuchar¡Animales¡Alimañas¡Canallas¡Sinvergüenzas!

Me fui corriendo, seguramente la situación en la que estábamos más los gritos que solté debió resultar muy cómico, sólo me quedó llamarles ¿cómo era eso?...ah, si. Gentuza, me hubiera reído de lo patética que resultó mi intervención y seguí corriendo por la calle, siendo acogida por el gélido abrazo de la lluvia que empezaba a caer con más intensidad. Finalmente cansada, con las rodillas y el pecho dolorido por la carrera me senté en las escaleras resguardándome bajo el techo de un edificio de apartamentos. Mi casa aún estaba lejos y la lluvia había empezado a caer con fuerza

¿Qué diré cuando mi hermanastro me pregunte por lo qué pasó? Callarme, no pasaría nada si convertía aquello en un secreto, todos tenemos secretos como el padre que maltrata a su familia y a ojos de los demás es un buen hombre, un secreto bien guardado como el del hermano que oculta el afecto que siente hacia esa persona, todos tienen secretos…..¿Gaara-kun también los tendrá? Si, seguramente.

-Qué tonta soy-musité intentando apartar las lágrimas que caían desconsoladamente por mi cara

-¿Por qué?

Levanté la vista, aunque estaba empañada reconocí la figura de Gaara-kun bajo el manto de la lluvia, le hice un sitio para que se resguardara bien, no respondí a su pregunta. Nos quedamos en silencio observando la lluvia cuando repentinamente vi un pañuelo frente a mi, Gaara-kun me lo estaba ofreciendo. No me dí cuenta de que mis lágrimas seguían cayendo

-Arigato-dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Sequé las lágrimas con su pañuelo, aún así nos mantuvimos en un silencio incómodo hasta que el volvió a romper el silencio

-Gomen

Le miré sin comprender, el se limitó a mirar hacia la calle

-Por haberte besado, no……no me dí cuenta de que no te gustaba

Le miré sin aliento, por alguna razón supe que era la primera vez que se disculpaba e intenté fijar mis ojos en sus transparentes ojos verde agua marina, podía leerlos claramente. Nunca se había disculpado, parecían sinceros y arrepentidos, parecía un niño que acababa de darse cuenta de que había hecho algo malo

-No….no te…disculpes, m-me enfadé por la pelea-dije intentando vanamente no tartamudear

-Gomen nasai

No sé qué me impulso a hacerlo, si lo que había sentido momentos antes cuando nos besamos o la cara tan triste e inocente con la que me estaba mirando pero sin embargó lo abracé rodeando con mis brazos su cuello mientras hundía la cabeza en su hombro, se sentía tan bien, a pesar de que su ropa estaba mojada su piel seguía sintiéndose cálida, no debería abrazarle, tal vez deba separarme pero entonces siento cómo pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector, mi corazón vuelve a latir desaforado puedo sentir su aliento en mi pelo

-Hinata…yo nunca…..nunca recibí…….amor, no sé si sabré expresarlo correctamente-susurró al lado de mi oído-ni si…..dejaré de confiar sólo en mi mismo

Me abracé más fuerte a el intentando darle mi calor, quería que supiera que no me importaba nada su pasado, todo lo que contaba para mí ahora era que el trataba de cambiar, paso a paso lo estaba haciendo

-Gaara-kun….¿p-puedo…estar contigo?-susurré sin apartar la cabeza de su hombro

-¿Quieres estar conmigo a pesar de lo que sabes sobre mí?

-Y-Yo…yo……quiero ser tu novia-terminé soltándolo de un tirón, mis mejillas debían de estar al rojo vivo pero no quería tragarme esa pregunta, con el no.

-Entonces….serás mi novia-dijo besando mi pelo

Cerré mis ojos feliz.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara guardó la daga en su bolsillo sin que Hinata se diera cuenta.

Si, Hinata. Todos tenemos secretos desde el amigo que aparenta proteger a su querida amiga, desde el joven que esconde su amor tras una máscara de amistad o desde el asesino que esconde un puñal esperando el momento para clavarlo a su víctima que inconsciente del peligro lo abraza. Pero todo secreto, del más grande al más pequeño se acaba descubriendo

-Prepárate Gaara, pronto comenzará-susurró

Continuará

Dejenme REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!Onegai


	6. Chapter 6El juego sigue

Gracias por los reviews y perdonadme por no actualizar antes, el ordenador se me quedó en rigor mortis y tuve que empezar a escribir hace pocos días y lugo se me olvidaba subirlo, gomen nnU

Gaara: excusas...

Saru le da una colleja

Gaara¿Por qué has hecho eso? òó

Saru: Por no callarte

Gaara: Oye ¿desde cuando te pertenezco para que me hagas estas cosas?

Saru: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masashi sensei, pero en este caso se hace una excepción

Gaara: Sí, seguro

Otra colleja para la cabeza de Gaara

Saru:Es que te las ganas a pulso, perdonen ya pueden leer

Cap 6 El juego sigue

Hinata estaba acostada en su cama abrazando al pelirrojo todo iba más o menos bien pero Gaara se acomodó encima de ella empezando a bajar sus labios por el blanco cuello. Hinata suspiró evocando aquella tarde en la universidad y tragó saliva al sentir las manos acariciar su piel bajo su sudadera rosa, gris y azul sin contar la camiseta violeta que llevaba por debajo, no quería que parara pero no podía seguir, aún no

-Gaara…..onegai….

Gaara bajó un poco sus ropas empezando a besar su hombro y con la otra mano desabrochó el pantalón de Hinata

-Pararé-susurró roncamente-sólo…..un poco….más

Hinata se rindió dejando pleno acceso al pelirrojo empezando a tocar su pelo rojo, no podía explicar por qué pero le gustaba hundir sus manos en su pelo y desordenarlo más de lo que ya estaba

-Hinata….deja…que me sienta vivo

Hinata empezó a besar el cuello del pelirrojo dando leves mordidas mientras lo despejaba de su jersey gris empezando a tocar la piel de su pecho estampando tiernos besos y lo abrazó con fuerza dejando que se pusiera entre sus piernas, Gaara bajó una mano hacia la pierna de Hinata acariciando la tela del pantalón hasta llegar a aquel lugar, a pesar de seguir con bastante ropa puesta gimió ante aquella caricia

-Gaa….Gaara………

Gaara paró a regañadientes, hubiera seguido gustoso probando el cuerpo de Hinata pero su instinto le decía que si Hinata también deseaba seguir sería mucho más excitante y placentero por lo que obedeció…..de momento y la besó empezando a levantarse pero Hinata lo abrazó

-M-Me gusta…..e-el olor…de t-tu piel

Gaara sonrió besando su pelo mientras acariciaba su espalda con ternura¿por qué arruinarlo todo ahora? Después de todo Hinata pronto conocería su lado más cruel.

Horas más tarde Gaara caminaba hacia el restaurante a ayudar, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado antes en casa de Hinata. Tuvo que parar no sólo porque sabía que de momento era lo mejor sino porque Hinata hubiera encontrado las dagas con las que pensaba matarla y entonces se hubiera visto obligado a actuar antes de tiempo. Sonrió al recordar cuando sostuvo las dagas por primera vez: Se las había dado su padre después de que Gaara le contase contento que había asesinado a su tío y cuidador Yashamaru, entonces su sonrisa se oscureció ante lo que pasó ayer

FLASH BACK

_Gaara entraba con Orochimaru en un edificio abandonado para encontrarse con un miembro de un cuerpo secreto de policía, al parecer este cuerpo de policía se encarga de asesinatos de grandes cargos criminales y luego se encubre todo. Orochimaru nunca estaba del lado de la justicia, eso Gaara lo sabía de sobra _

_-Me vendría bien tenerte ahí, un jefe sobornado no es suficiente, necesito a alguien más interno _

_-¿Insinúas que soy tu marioneta?-dijo con suspicacia _

_-No, digamos que eres un socio. Tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo, así funciona esto _

_-¿Y cómo sé que no me darás la patada cuando ya no te haga falta? _

_-Alguien cómo tu siempre hace falta sentenció Orochimaru _

_Al entrar en el edificio un grupo de gente los escoltó hasta donde estaba el jefe con los papeles listos, Gaara los leyó y los firmó aún desconfiado _

_-¿Cuándo empezaré? _

_-Tal vez pronto depende del encargo del gran jefe _

_-Hai-dijo sonriendo sombríamente _

Fin del FLASH BACK

Mientras Hinata había ido a la cárcel a visitar a Itachi, esperó sentada delante del cristal transparente cuándo vio a un joven de 22 años sentarse, tenía el pelo negro y largo, los ojos negros con ojeras y expresión seria, el e Hinata cogieron el teléfono que estaba al lado de la pared

-Hola Itachi-ni-san, estaba deseando verte. Sasuke-ni-chan dijo que vendría mañana

Itachi se limitó a afirmar, con el era siempre era así. Casi nunca hablaba pero Hinata tenía que contarle lo de Gaara, el lo conoció tenía que alegrarse no cómo Sasuke

FLASH BACK

_-¡HINATA!_

_Hinata saltó del sofa al oír a su hermano gritar desde la puerta de entrada y fue a verle _

_-B-Bienvenido a c-casa, S-Sasuke-ni-chan _

_-QUÉ BIENVENIDO A CASA NI QUÉ HISTORIAS. ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUÉ ESTAS CON SABAKU NO GAARA?!_

_Hinata se quedó pálida al oírle. Naruto y Kiba ya se lo había contado, ellos dos siempre igual son unos corre-ve-y-dile _

_-E-Es que Gaara-kun…m-me gust-ta_

_Sasuke lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, la agarró de los hombros con tanta fuerza que le hace daño _

_-¿Por qué el? Sólo dime por qué el si y yo no _

_Cuando Hinata pensó que aquella situación no podía empeorar vió cómo la mirada de Sasuke se tornaba horrorizada al ver el cuello de Hinata, ella se quedó pálida al darse cuenta de que la marca que le había dejado Gaara era bastante por no decir muy visible, se sonrojó el pelirrojo la había tocado de una manera muy posesiva dejando impresas las marcas de sus dedos y boca sobre su piel. Empezó a sudar frío al ver que su hermano iba a explotar _

_-¿Qué os pasa? _

_Hinata miró con agradecimiento a Sakura y se recordó que había sido un gran acierto darle llave de la casa, antes de que Sasuke dijera algún tipo de explicación subió a su cuarto a cambiarse para ir a ver a su hermano Itachi a la cárcel_

Fin del FLASH BACK

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó-susurró Itachi con aire ausente

Hinata asintió un poco preocupada ante la seriedad de su hermano, el la miró atravesandola con sus oscuros ojos negros y Hinata se sintió empequeñecer, no soportaría otro grito como el de Sasuke

-Por una vez Sasuke tiene razón

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, Sabaku no Gaara es un tipo muy peligroso y no se puede confiar en el

Hinata bajó la vista, no podía seguir sostener la mirada de su hermano¿por qué todos se empeñaban en separarla del pelirrojo? Hinata se mordió el labio sin querer escuchar más

-Atiende: Gaara es un asesino por naturaleza aléjate de el antes de que te tenga a su alcance y refuerza la seguridad de tu casa

-Pero……

-Sin peros, no te quedes nunca sola tienes que estar con amigos o en un lugar público

-Itachi-ni-san el no es malo, es muy bueno conmigo. Me ha ayudado muchas veces sin conocerme

-Entonces si debes tener mucho miedo-susurró de forma escalofriante

Hinata se fue hasta donde era la casa de Gaara llorando amargamente, tocó la puerta un par de veces

"Nunca te he pedido nada, aléjate de el. Hazlo por mi" recordó

Era cierto su hermano jamás pidió nada pero ahora no se veía capaz de hacerlo, era demasiado tarde, estaba enamorada del pelirrojo

-Hinata

Hinata levantó la cabeza para mirar a Gaara empezó a temblar de arriba abajo y sin saber qué más hacer se abrazó a el dejando que el llanto estallase por fin. Gaara la abrazó y acarició el pelo de Hinata besándolo con ternura y sin que ella lo viese sonrió cruelmente. Ya no podía esperar más

"Por fin ha llegado el momento de acabar con tu sufrimiento"

Continuará

Dejenme Reviews!!!!!!!!!onegai!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7De camino a la perdición

Os agradezco mucho la espera y vuestros reviews, perdonen por no actualizar antes, me lo pidieron una serie de problemas de los que es mejor no hablar (Saru mira a Gaara)

Gaara: no quiero seguir saliendo en esta historia. No quiero verte

Saru:Onegai, Kazekage-sama no se ponga asi, es lo mejor para todos

Gaara:Cállate!!

Saru: Gaara-chan...TT-TT. Os dejo con el cap mientras intento arreglar esto

Cap 7 De camino a la perdición

Gaara abrazó a Hinata y la invitó a entrar en su casa, Hinata observó que el vestíbulo era enorme, lo más seguro es que el resto de la casa fuera tan grande como parecia por fuera

-¿Estas bien Hinata?

-S-Si-de pronto se oyeron voces de una puerta, Hinata miró la puerta con curiosidad pero Gaara se la llevó rápidamente

-Son visitas, nada importante

Gaara la llevó a través de unas escaleras y la hizo entrar en una habitación.

-Este es mi cuarto

-Vaya, es enorme

El cuarto de Gaara era al menos tan grande como la habitación de un hotel aunque la mayoria de las cosas estaban en cajas

-¿Y estas cajas?

-Son mis cosas de cuando era pequeño-respondió secamente- las voy a mandar al trastero

Hinata se aproximó a las cajas

-¿Puedo?

-Como quieras-dijo sentándose en la cama, Hinata sonrió dulcemente y abrió una de las cajas sacando un pequeño oso de peluche

-Que monada¿tu jugabas con esto?

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo friamente-de cuando era un niño mimado y sobreprotegido

A Hinata la asustó el tono frío que había usado y se acercó recordando sin querer las palabras de Itachi "_Entonces si debes tener mucho miedo...Nunca te he pedido nada, aléjate de el. Hazlo_ _por mi_" ¿Por qué¿Por qué todos lo odian?. Esos ojos no expresaban maldad tan sólo soledad, soledad que Hinata conocía

-Perdona, es que esos juguetes nunca me gustaron, ven sientate

Hinata obedeció sentándose a su lado con el peluche aún en brazos, no sabía cómo excusarse por haber venido sin avisar ni nada

-¿Que ha pasado?

Los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron, realmente no quería hablar de eso

-Y-Yo...mi hermano Sasuke...

Gaara empezó a arder de cólera, si le hizo algo a SU presa lo pagaría muy caro

-¿Te lastimó?-dijo intentando controlar el tono de su voz

-N-No tuvimos una discusión fuerte pero nada más, no sé es la primera vez que discutimos asi-dijo llorando amargamente

-Pero no te hizo daño¿verdad?

-no, estoy bien-dijo secándose las lágrimas

-Tranquila, todo irá bien-dijo abrazándola deslizando una de sus manos hasta su bolsillo para sacar una daga-confía en mi Hinata

Gaara la besó y Hinata correspondió ajena a lo que Gaara pretendía con aquel beso, el había quitado la daga de su bolsillo y la puso justo frente a su estómago. "Lo haré rápido, te lo prometo" retiró la mano para dar con más fuerza al acuchillarla "en seguida terminarás de sufrir"

Entonces Gaara iba a clavarle el cuchillo pero de repente sintió como Hinata abría su boca, aquel gesto inocente hizo que su corazón explotara correspondiendo de igual forma a la peliazulada y retiró el cuchillo dejándolo caer al suelo para abrazar a Hinata hasta que se separaron para tomar aire

-¿No oiste algo caer en el suelo?-preguntó mirando

-Pues no-dijo dando una patada a la daga hasta que quedó bajo la cama En otro lugar la figura que había estado espiando a la pareja se encontraba reunida con un sujeto que era el mismisimo demonio

-¿Que averiguaste?-preguntó el hombre, la figura dio un paso quedando iluminada por la luz de la sala

-Tiene una chica, nunca se separa de ella. Hoy estuvo mucho rato en su casa-respondió el joven de cabello gris mientras ajustaba sus lentes

-Bien Kabuto, averigua más sobre la chica, esoty seguro de que con ella manejaremos mejor a Gaara y ahora retírate

-Hai Orochimaru-sama-dijo haciendo una inclinación

-Este ha sido tu primer y último error, Gaara Continuará

Saru: Por favor dejenme reviews!! yo ahora tengo que ir a tratar un asunto

Gaara (marchandose): que no te quiero ver delante o te mato ò.ó

Saru: Gaara-chan TT-TT


	8. Chapter 8Sólo quedate conmigo

Ne, siento mucho haber tardado en subir capitulo, en fin tuve problemas con uno de los protagonistas y no estoy mirando a nadie (Saru mira acusadoramente a Gaara)

Gaara voltea el rostro:...bruja

Saru: Usuratonkachi ò.ó

Gaara la agarra del cuello¿QUE ME LLAMASTE?

Saru: o////////////////////o

Eto...este capitulo se lo dedico a Rasi-chan que siempre me anima a continuar, a mi prima Kendra a la que agradezco la historia que hizo y también se lo quiero dedicar a mi mejor amiga Soraya que me entiende y me anima espero verte pronto en el msn

Cap 8 Sólo quédate conmigo

-Nunca cambiarás-dijo Orochimaru sonriendo cruelmente-apuesto a que tu amiguita no estará a salvo porque eres y siempre serás un asesino

Gaara no se inmutó ante las palabras de Orochimaru pero su respiración se había vuelto rápida, sabía que el tenía razón y por mucho que deseara matar a la gente, quería ver a Hinata viva y eso sólo significaba una cosa

-¿Qué tal la reunión?

Gaara no miró a Temari y salió por la puerta

-¿Dónde vas Gaara¡Esta lloviendo, te vas a empapar!

She sits in her corner 

Singing herself to sleep 

Sonó el timbre y Hinata fue a abrir la puerta, era extraño, tenía miedo de encontrarse con cualquier cosa pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a un Gaara muy empapado y con cara de preocupación

Wrapped in all of the promises 

That no one seems to keep 

She no longer cries to herself No tears left to wash away 

-¿Gaara¿Ha….ha….pasado algo?

-Escucha….tengo que…..decirte algo…..-dijo intentando recuperar el aliento

Just diaries of empty pages 

Feelings gone astray 

But she will sing 

-Por favor entra

-Es mejor que no, no….preguntes

-Onegai….estas muy mojado, podrías enfermar

Gaara entró a regañadientes, pero no se apartó de la puerta de entrada. Cuánto antes saliera, mejor

-Toma-dijo tendiéndole una toalla-¿por qué no quieres entrar?

-Sólo confía en mi.

-¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?

-Hinata….yo….-Gaara sentía la boca seca, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero la situación era muy distinta y por supuesto esperaba no tener que decir aquellas dos palabras-….por tu bien, no nos vamos a ver más. Quiero dejarlo

Hinata sentía los ojos cristalizados a punto de estallar en llanto mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de Gaara

-¿No….no..me quieres?-dijo con la voz quebrada

-No, no es eso porque….porque….yo

-¿Qué?-preguntó mientras intentaba, en vano, que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos pero entonces sintió las manos de Gaara secar las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas

-Te amo….

-¿Y por eso quieres dejarme?

-Sí, te aseguro que esto es más de lo que he hecho por nadie

-Entonces no me dejes

Everything burns 

Everyone screams 

Burning their lies 

Burning my dreams 

Antes de que Gaara pudiera replicar Hinata rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo beso. Gaara rodeó su cintura con los brazos dejando que Hinata abriera su boca. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento

-Hinata……por favor…..

-Sólo quédate conmigo-dijo aferrándose a su camiseta como si deseara que no se fuera nunca

All of this faith 

And all of this pain 

Burning all down 

Cause my anger reigns 

Everything burns 

La respiración se hizo cada más rápida, Gaara no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero Hinata le nubló lo que quedaba de la sensatez con la que había entrado

-No….no debiste pedirme eso-dijo levantándola del suelo con los brazos fijando su mirada en ella-sabes que soy peligroso

Walking through life unnoticed 

Knowing that no one cares 

To consume and then masquerade 

No one sees her there 

And still she sings 

Hinata sólo lo abrazó dejándose hacer empezando a suspirar al sentir los labios de Gaara bajar por su cuello mientras subían a tientas por la escalera hacia la habitación de Hinata

Gaara acarició el frágil cuello de Hinata bajando los dedos hasta el jersey blanco quitándolo junto con la camiseta de Hinata observando cómo el pelo caía en cascada sobre la blanca espalda, tragó saliva y se abrazó a ella empezando por grabar aquel olor a jazmín y a cerezo que tanto le gustaba bajando sus manos por aquella piel tan suave

Everything burns 

Everyone screams 

Burning down lies 

Burning my dreams 

-Gaara….-suspiró

El pelirrojo desprendió a Hinata de su sujetador guiando su boca hacia los pechos de Hinata, las sensaciones que sentían eran completamente nuevas y enloquecedoras. Tal vez en otro tiempo se llamase estúpido por lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora mismo le daba igual, por una vez quería sentir aunque eso significara perderlo todo

All of this faith 

And all of this pain 

Burning all down 

Cause my anger reigns 

Hinata pasó tímidamente sus manos por el torso pálido y bien desarrollado de Gaara empezando a plantar besos en el arrancando suaves gruñidos de Gaara que empezaba a acariciar sus caderas con el máximo cuidado posible tumbándola en la cama.

Retiró la ropa interior de Hinata perdiéndose ante lo que veía, acarició con una mano la pierna de Hinata bajándola hacia el lugar que había encontrado escondido tras aquella ligera prenda

Everything burns 

Everything burns 

Everything burns 

Everything burns 

Hinata empezó a llamar insistentemente al pelirrojo cerrando los ojos fuertemente moviendo sus caderas al agitado ritmo que proponían aquellos dedos que entraban y salían de su interior hasta que Hinata gritó y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que acababa de pasar abrazó a Gaara incitándole a acomodarse encima suya

Watching it all fade away 

Everyone screams 

Everyone screams 

Watching it all fade away 

Gaara gimió al sentir aquel roce, nunca había tenido semejante contacto con otra persona, nunca se le permitió sentir esto. Ya no importaba su pasado, ya no importaban las palabras de Orochimaru, nada importaba ya porque esta ahí, aprendiendo a sentir…….aprendiendo a amar y a dejarse amar

Everything burns 

Everyone screams 

Burning down lies 

Burning my dreams 

Un gemido de dolor fue lo que llegó a sus oídos al entrar en Hinata, se quedó quieto sin saber qué tenía que hacer, no quería dañar a Hinata, realmente nunca quiso. Sólo era un idiota que no quería admitir que se había enamorado a primera vista de una chica

All of this faith 

And all of this pain 

Burning all down 

Cause my anger reigns 

-Gaara…s-sigue…

-Pero….te he lastimado…-dijo dejando con cuidado el interior de Hinata pero ella lo abrazó haciendo que entrara nuevamente descubriendo lo bien que se sentía haciendo eso y volvió a repetirlo teniendo nuevamente cuidado hasta que oyó a Hinata gemir su nombre. Todo el aire se salía por la boca entre los besos y los jadeos, una sensación rara en el estómago mientras notaban el sudor de sus cuerpos mezclarse sin darle importancia

Everything burns 

Watching it all fade away

-¡Gaara…….!

-¡Hi…na…ta!

Everything burns 

Watching it all fade away 

Ahh 

No podía controlarse, no podía dominar nada de lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento sólo se dejaba controlar por el instinto, los empujones eran cada vez más rápidos más fuertes. De repente las piernas de Hinata se cruzaban sobre su cintura haciendo que se hundiera por completo en su interior empujando aún con más fuerza cayendo después derrumbado sobre ella

-Gaara…-musitó mientras acariciaba medio dormida aquel rostro

-…….

-Yo….yo….también….te amo-susurró enrojeciendo

Gaara curvó una suave sonrisa acomodando a Hinata a su lado, tal vez todo iría bien y lo mejor de todo es que por fin había elegido lo que de verdad quería hacer: Nunca más volvería a asesinar, ahora tan sólo quería una vida con Hinata y nadie más.

Everything burns 

Continuará

Ne, pues si Gaara me deja viva pondré pronto la actualización .


	9. Chapter 9 Callejón sin salida

Muchas gracias por los reviews y gomen por el retraso

Gaara: koi empieza la historia ¬¬

Saru: hai hai n/////n

Cap 9 Un callejón sin salida

La sangre goteó manchando la moqueta, las orbes aguamarina observaron con un brillo de satisfacción lo que acababa de hacer, sentía algo por Hinata...la quería, eso era verdad pero también era cierto que no podía dejar ahora el trabajo que Orochimaru le había dado o su peliazul sufriría las consecuencias y en cierto modo el no quería abandonar el trabajo, era una adicción, una droga que necesitaba por encima de todo

-M-Maldito-el moribundo cerró los ojos expirando, por fin su sufrimiento había acabado

Gaara cogió las dagas que había clavado en las muñecas del hombre y las limpió volviendo a guardarlas en su bolsillo

-Sal de una vez, sé que has estado mirando todo el rato-dijo mientras sacaba las dagas de los ojos del muerto

-Por lo que veo sigues siendo un "buen chico"-la ironía brilló en la voz del ojiazul y salió de entre las sombras

-Y tu sigues siendo un pobre diablo Pein

-No te pongas así ellos quieren que tome fotos para ver si hiciste el trabajo-contestó empezando a fotografiar el cadáver-aunque me hubiera gustado haber tomado parte de la diversión

-...-El pelirrojo no dijo nada y terminó de limpiar todo rastro de huella que pudiera haber dejado para marcharse y se volteó empezando a andar

Fssss

El cuchillo impacto en el marco de la puerta cerca de la cabeza del pelirrojo

-Me muero de ganas...de probar que soy mejor que tu

-Aún saliste de la cárcel ayer...has pasado poco tiempo con tu hermano-dijo el Gaara sin darse la vuelta-¿no querrás que le pase nada a Naruto?

-Me gustaría saber que diría Hinata-chan si supiera de esta afición tuya

-Lo mismo que tu hermano dirá segundos antes de que le clave mis dagas en los ojos

Escuchó como Pein soltaba un juramento lanzándose sobre el pero Gaara en un ágil movimiento hizo una llave a Pein y lo tumbó en el suelo

-Puede que en la cárcel fueras el Líder pero aquí mando yo-dijo en tono gélido poniendo un pie en la cabeza de el-y si tu tocas a Hinata...te mato

El viento alborotó su pelo, la calle estaba desierta, sólo se escuchaban los ladridos de los perros en los portales y a lo lejos algunos coches. Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando fue asesinado Danzou, el empresario de política exclavista a manos de un desconocido, eso dirían las noticias por la mañana pero eso ya traía sin cuidado a Gaara que se perdía en la oscuridad de las calles escasamente iluminadas

zzzzzzzzzzz

-Ha sido un buen trabajo Gaara-kun. el jefe quedó satisfecho contigo

Gaara miró como si nada al hombre frente el y miró con más interés el maletín que traía con el

-Dame el dinero

El hombre bufó

-¿Como esta Hina-chan?-preguntó entregando el maletín al pelirrojo

-Esta conmigo-susurró frío tomando el maletín de forma brusca

-¿Y sigue viva? Eso es nuevo

Gaara salió sin decir nada más, no podía explicar a Hinata nada de esto o se asustaría o peor, cortaría con el, entró en la gran mansión

-¿Ya te pago?

La rubia fijo la vista en el maletín y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-El dinero es para regarlarle cosas a Hinata, vosotros ya ganáis el vuestro y tenéis la herencia

-D-Demo somos tus hermanos-s-farfulló sin apartar la vista de su hermano menor para ver si debía temer por su vida o no

-...esta bien-contestó dándole el maletín

Era extraño, su hermano era un poco...más bien bastante irrascible pero últimamente se portaba raro, pero no había de qué preocuparse mientras no afectase a su trabajo, en ese tipo de trabajo no se admitía duda alguna o vacilación a la hora de asesinar

-Después iré a trabajar con vosotros-murmuró cogiendo algo del dinero que había traído y salió de la casa hacia la Universidad

Se recostó en la pared a esperar y si tardaba mucho entraba y paraba la clase, nada más verlo todos saldrían espantados...todos excepto ella, su peliazulada. El timbre lo despertó de sus pensamientos y miró impaciente la puerta abrirse

-¿Has oído las noticias?

-Si, esta madrugada asesinaron a ese empresario multimillonario pero el asesino no dejó rastro

-Bueno, que quieres que te diga yo creo que hizo un favor a la sociedad

-Claro pero vete a saber si es un loco o algo así

¿Loco? Gaara torció el gesto ante esa parte de la conversación que escuchó de esas personas, aunque tal vez no se equivocaban, después de todo, podría decirse que el era un psicótico...o casi

-Gaara...tenemos que hablar

"Este tono no me gusta" pensó tomando a Hinata de la cintura para caminar por el parque del campus

-¿Que te pasa?

-Eto...ano...no sé bien cómo empezar...yo-empezó a jugar con los dedos un tanto nerviosa

Gaara por su parte se entretenía viendo ese gesto infantil de ella que tanto le gustaba

-Te he comprado esto

Hinata contempló con un cálido rubor el pequeño paquete que le ofrecía el pelirrojo y lo tomó nerviosa

-Gaara...¡es muy lindo!-contestó observando la pulsera plateada que tenía grabada su nombre con el de Gaara

-La encargué hace días, sabía que la tendrían hoy lista-puso la pulsera en la mano de Hinata comprobando que le servía y los dos se sentaron en una banca pero de pronto el ambiente se tornó tenso

-Eh...Gaara...¿tu...tuviste algo que ver con ese asesinato?-pregunto insegura

Gaara se quedó estático¿cómo podía ella sospechar...? no se equivocaba claro...pero si averiguaba que fuera el

-Claro que no, nunca mataré a nadie sin razón...mejor dicho no volveré a matar a nadie

-Bien, confio en tidijo abrazándose a el

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que Kabuto había estado siguiendo los movimientos de Gaara y había escuchado a la perfección la conversación

-Ella sospecha algo Orochimaru-sama-dijo por el móvil

-Pues mátala...y que parezca un accidente 

-Hai

Continuará

Nyuu, ya sé que quedó un poco corto pero prometo que el siguiente cap será más largo n-n asi que dejenme más reviews x3


	10. Chapter 10 Herida y secuestrada

Bueno bueno la espera valió la pena porque este capitulo será mucho más largo claro que las cosas estarán muy torcidas para Hinata-chan y Gaara-chan . Muchas gracias por los reviews

Cap 10 Herida y secuestrada

-A-Apártate de mí...-gimoteó la joven arrimándose todo lo que pudo a la pared

Los ojos aguamarina lanzaron una mirada punzante a la joven y en la oscuridad de la habitación se escuchó como daba un paso hacia ella

-¡¡VETE!!-Gritó lanzándole todas las cosas que tenía a mano intentando de alguna manera huír de el, huír bien lejos y olvidar que había conocido a Sabaku no Gaara

24 HORAS ANTES...

Hinata se abrazó a Gaara, confiaba en el con todas sus fuerzas y sabía que estaba intentando cambiar así que no iba a desconfiar más de el

-¿Vamos?-preguntó el pelirrojo presionando suavemente sus labios con los de la Hyuuga, ella asintió timidamente y se levantó tomando la mano.

Ambos caminaron por la calle con las manos entrelazadas hasta llegar a la casa donde vivía Hinata, ella abrió

-¿Sasuke-nii-san?

Silencio

-Vía libre Gaara-kun-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Gaara sonrió por la comisura de los labios y tomó de la cintura a Hinata levantándola en brazos y cerró de una patada en la puerta para subir escaleras arriba hacia cierta habitación

-Ne Gaara-kun-susurró sonrojada al notar como Gaara bajaba la cabeza por su cuello remarcando las marcas rojas de pocos días atrás, Hinata hizo un mohín

-Sasuke-nii-san casi me ve las marcas¿no puedes hacerlas en otra zona?

Hinata tragó saliva al ver el fuego de pasión que destelleaba en los ojos del pelirrojo y cómo su sonrisa se hizo más ancha

-Veré que puedo hacer-dijo soltando una carcajada mientras entraba en el cuarto de la peliazul

La tumbó en la cama besándola despacio mientras poco a poco quitaba la ropa de ella y sus manos empezaron a acariciar aquel cuerpo que ya sentía como suyo provocando suaves gemidos de la joven, el empezó a gemir cuando las manos de ella deslizaron su ropa para acariciar dulcemente la masculina espalda, mientras se acomodaban el uno sobre el otro grabando nuevamente cada zona de piel.

Entonces el entró de nuevo y los suspiros de los dos se extendieron por la habitación, uno tras otro mientras subían el ritmo y sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas por momento, ella abrazó la cintura del pelirrojo dándole más acceso y todo paró un segundo, un segundo que en otro tiempo no hubiera significado nada, un segundo en que sus corazones se paralizaron y el mundo quedó parado demo el segundo pasó y parte de Gaara quedó dentro de Hinata.

Los dos se recostaron exhaustos y se abrazaron cubriéndose apenas con las sábanas, Gaara soltó un suspiro de satisfacción acomodando a Hinata a su lado

-Ne Gaara-kun¿Donde estabas ayer de noche? te llamé demo no lo cogiste

Gaara mantuvo el rostro sereno mientras por su mente buscaba una excusa que fuera al menos un poco creíble

-Estuve con Kankuro y Temari en el restaurante

-Oh, eso significa que ellos te estan ayudando-contestó con una sonrisa-me hace muy feliz que pases tanto tiempo con ellos

Gaara la besó en la frente dejándola dormir y se sintió aliviado de haber podido mentirle a tiempo

Momentos después despedirse de su novia comentando que tenía que ir a trabajar al restaurante se dirigió dos calles más abajo donde una limusina lo estaba esperando, la ventanilla se bajó mostrando a un hombre de piel bien pálida que vestía un traje bastante caro

-¿Y bien? He dejado asuntos importantes sin atender por tu trabajo Orochimaru

Orochimaru torció una sonrisa

-¿Asuntos importantes? Creí que sólo dejaste a Hinata-chan en la cama aunque visto su hermoso cuerpo tienes razón es todo un desperdicio abandonar eso

Gaara apretó los labios empezando a sujetar con fuerza las dagas que guardaba en su bolsillo, Orochimaru sonrió ante el gesto

-Calma, no te quitaré a tu juguete-Orochimaru jugueteó con un sobre un poco arrugado y luego se lo entregó a Gaara- Aquí tienes

Gaara se guardó el sobre y se perdió entre las calles, Orochimaru al ver a Gaara alejarse se acomodó en el asiento viendo a su asistente sentado frente a el

-Ve, Kabuto

El joven asintió saliendo del coche y se dirigió a casa de la Hyuuga, a esas horas nadie iba por la calle, podía actuar libremente sin tener que preocuparse de aparentar nada. Sacó sus herramientas de trabajo y abrió la puerta silenciosamente sin forzar apenas la cerradura.

"Empecemos el juego"pensó resgistrando la planta baja cuando los sonidos de arriba le indicaron la posición de su presa, subió las escaleras como un fantasma y se dirigió hacia la puerta que se encontraba entreabrierta, allí estaba Hinata recién vestida haciendo la cama y recogiendo todo el cuarto.

Kabuto no dudó y entró quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta de forma que Hinata no pudiera escapar

-¿Quién eres¿CÓMO ENTRASTE EN MI CASA?

-Mi nombre no importa y cómo entré tampoco-respondió con una media sonrisa-he venido a hablarte de Sabaku no Gaara

Hinata resopló enfadada

-No necesitas contarme nada de Gaara-kun, yo lo conozco y lo amo por cómo es

Kabuto soltó una risotada y acomodó sus gafas redondeadas fijando sus ojos de color negro en los nevados de Hinata

-Así que amas un asesino-dijo arrogantemente

Hinata lo miró realmente enfadada, no permitiría que hablara así de su pelirrojo ni a el ni a nadie

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES¡EL CAMBIÓ, NO ES MÁS UN ASESINO!-Hinata cruzó el cuarto dando dos largas zancadas y le cruzó la cara a Kabuto de una bofetada

Eso a el no le gustó en absoluto, era un sicario de Orochimaru y no le permitiría a una mocosa muerta de hambre pegarle de esa forma, aferró la mano de Hinata y se la retorció dándole después una patada en el estómago

Hinata cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y se abrazó a su barriga, Kabuto cogió una cinta aislante de color negro y la amordazó, amarró sus manos y luego sus pies de forma que quedara inmóvil. Su padre la odiaba, su padrasto le pegaba, su hermana la insultaba, su hermanastro Sasuke y su primo Neji intentaban abusar de ella y ahora la secuestraban, ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué sólo ella era débil? No, no volvería a ser débil. Gaara era fuerte, el estaba luchando por no tener que regresar a su antigua vida y ella estaba con el, por eso ella también lucharía.

Empezó a revolverse en los brazos de Kabuto hasta que consiguió que la soltase demo rodó por las escaleras hasta bater en la puerta, Kabuto rió abiertamente bajando con tranquilidad las escaleras

-¿Que no entiendes que nunca podrás cambiar las cosas? Y ahora por ti misma vas a verlo-dijo con parsimonia tomando de nuevo en brazos a Hinata.

Un grito de dolor se extendió por la casa en la que Kabuto tras unos minutos de viaje en coche, Hinata se preguntó a qué lugar la había traído aquel extraño y si ella correría la misma suerte que la persona que estaba gritando ahora.

-A esto es a lo que se dedica tu amor-susurró Kabuto abriendo despacio la puerta de donde procedían los gritos

Los ojos de Hinta se contrajeron de miedo al presenciar aquel horror, Gaara...su Gaara clavada dagas en el pecho de su victima la cual no tenía forma de moverse dado que tenía calvada una daga en cada mano de forma que sus brazos estuvieran bien estirados y dos más que hacían la misma función en sus rodillas, Gaara tenía una ancha sonrisa en su rostro mientras con su daga quitaba un poco de piel del pecho y la víctima daba otro grito suplicando que lo matara. Kabuto cerró la puerta y se metió en otro cuarto dejando a Hinata en el suelo

-Cómo acabas de presenciar, tu koi no es ningún angel-se sentó en el suelo cerca de

Hinata-sabes...se supone que te tenía que matar demo Orochimaru-sama creyó que sería más divertido que vieras al verdadero Gaara

Hinata no contestó, se sentía enferma, con naúseas, la imagen limpia de Gaara en su mente estaba ahora manchada y marcada por el horror de sus actos y ella cómo la tonta pensando en las maravillosas cualidades que Gaara había adquirido y que lo remidían de su vida criminal para ahora quitarse la venda de los ojos y ver que nunca existió ese Gaara

"He estado viviendo una mentira con un desconocido"pensó notando cómo unas lágrimas traicioneras rodaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en el suelo, dejó de resistirse...dejó de luchar y apoyó su cabeza en el frío suelo de mármol ¿de qué había valido todo?

-Bueno, te dejo a solas para que pienses demo tranquila, tu "amor" vendrá enseguida a verte

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y dejó que las lágrimas vagaran más libremente hasta el suelo, no tenía esperanza, no tenía en qué apoyarse para vivir, ya no.

"Hinata-chan, ¿vienes al cine?" ...Sakura

"Cállate frentuda, Hinata-chan viene conmigo de compras"...Ino

"Hinata-chan ¿por qué te pones así de roja? dattebayo" ...Naruto

"EY! HINATA-CHAN VEN, ¡SHINO Y YO TE ESPERAMOS!"...Kiba

"Hinata-sama...yo quería disculparme por todo lo que hice"...Neji

Ellos...no la habían abandonado, Neji incluso la trataba mejor, seguía con sus intentos de conquista pero al menos ahora los intentos eran más románticos y nada violentos...Gaara la había engañado y utilizado...demo ellos estaban ahí...si, había un motivo

Hinata se arrastró hacia la pared y se apoyó en ella con dificultad en la pared, con

bastante esfuerzo guió sus manos hacia los pies y empezó a quitar la cinta aislante poco

a poco, estiró sus piernas libres y luego quitó la cinta aislante de su boca de golpe, se mordió el labio adolorida para no gritar y con ayuda de sus dientes estiró la cinta de las manos lo suficiente cómo para que se rompiera y de un tirón se quitó lo sobrante.

Tanteó la habitación a oscuras intentando ir lo más ligera posible para buscar una salida que no fuera la puerta pero sólo encontró dos ventanas, en una de ellas había una enredadera lo bastante fuerte cómo para soportar su peso y de todas formas aunque pudiera caer si lo hacía bien sólo se rompería una pierna o quizas tuviera una torcedura de pie...con suerte no sería nada peor

Demo, esa no era su noche de suerte y a unos metros del suelo había oido un grito furioso proveniente de la habitación en la que ella había estado y al querer apurar su bajada, resbaló y se cayó en el cielo dejando que la inconsciencia tomara posesión de ella

Todo lo que vió al despertarse era destellos de una luz amarillenta cruzar por su cara, intentó moverse pero se encontraba bastante adolorida por la caída, podía sentir que se movía y oía el motor de varios coches por lo que enseguida se dió cuenta de que iba acostada en el asiento de atrás de uno con una chaqueta grande que le servía como manta, no pudo ver al conductor desde su posición y se quedó quieta pensando que no era el mejor momento para intentar una huida. Vió las luces de la farola pasar por su rostro una y otra vez, no reconocía ninguno de los edificios ni las calles que los letreros indicaban, entonces el coche se detuvo y ella se quedó quieta conteniendo la respiración.

Se oyó un suspiro del asiento delantero y la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe seco, el corazón de Hinata empezó a latir con fuerza al sentir que abrían la puerta de atrás y la cargaban, pensó en resistirse, en que ese era el mejor momento para echar a correr y gritar ayuda a las casas o la gente de la calle que se dirigía a sus hogares a descansar, lo pensó demo sólo hizo eso pensarlo y cuando se dió cuenta estaba en un cuarto, cómo estaba a oscuras no pudo vislumbrarlo claramente pero la luz de la Luna dejó ver una gran cama de Dosel en una esquina

-SUÉLTAME!!

Se soltó de los brazos del desconocido y cayó al suelo sintiendo un dolor inmenso en el pie y un calambre que se extendía por su pierna, obviamente esas habían sido las zonas mal paradas de su aparatosa caida

-Escúchame, por favor

Hinata ahogó un grito al reconocer la voz de Gaara y soportando el dolor se arrastró hasta la pared

-A-Apártate de mí...-gimoteó la joven arrimándose todo lo que pudo a la pared

Los ojos aguamarina lanzaron una mirada punzante a la joven y en la oscuridad de la habitación se escuchó como daba un paso hacia ella

-¡¡VETE!!-Gritó lanzándole todas las cosas que tenía a mano intentando de alguna manera huír de el, huír bien lejos y olvidar que había conocido a Sabaku no Gaara

Continuará dejenme reviews


	11. Chapter 11

Hola bueno lo primero que quiero decir es que todos mis fics quedan con...FINAL INCONCLUSO!!

EHHH es broma, pero para que veáis que se siente cuándo algo que te gusta queda así!! no se si ya os habréis enterado por mis otras amigas de que estamos haciendo una pequeña huelga, primero os pido que no me odiéis y que tratéis de comprenderlo, imaginaos que váis a leer el de Mis siete Icha Icha Paradise con Gaara y en el momento en que Esme le dice a Gaara que no lo reconoce yo pongo fin, reconoceréis que es una putada buena.

Yo tenía al principio algunas fics de estas fics en un foro como la de Breaking the dawn y Mis siete Icha Icha Paradise, este último iba a dejarlo cómo Oneshot porque no me atrevía a continuarlo o simplemente porque pensé que a nadie le gustaría o que tal vez dejándolo así todos estarían contentos pero lo que pasó en el foro fue algo cómo esto: Todos los miembros pararon sus fics hasta que yo continué el mío, al principio me sorprendió porque no creí que valorarán tanto mi trabajo y eso me animó a seguir.

No es el caso de la autora de Yo, Pecador (GaaMatsu, si ya sé que es raro que me guste un GaaMatsu) ella quería dejar un fic inconcluso eso es cierto pero también dijo que se podía continuar o con imaginación (hehehe lo siento no se me ocurre nada bueno) o enviándole una amenaza buena.

No nos gusta amenazar así que hemos decidido hacer una huelga pacífica

La autora de Yo, Pecador es muy buena y esa historia está tan linda, que no hemos podido evitar montar todo este espectáculo, sé que probablemente os pareceré egoísta y esas cosas, pero por favooooor no me odiéis, me gustaría que me apoyárais en esto porque no sólo pararé los fics e incluso los borraré sino que nunca liberaré a Gaara

Se ve a Gaara atado, amordazado y con una venda en los ojos

Bueno bromas a parte, la huelga va en serio y que nadie trate de buscar el foro que nombre porque hubo que borrarlo por problemas técnicos (un día de estos tendremos que volver a empezarlo hehehe n-nU)

Besos a todos y perdón otra vez


	12. Chapter 12 I hate everything about you

GUAU!! VA A CONTINUAR EL FIC!! YA PODÉIS DARLE LAS GRACIAS A HAYASHIBARA NORIKO!! VA A PONER EL CAP Y PIDIÓ QUE TERMINÁRAMOS CON LA HUELGA!!Ey!! muchas gracias por los reviews y a todos los que nos apoyaron con la huelga e incluso algunos que dejaron un review pidiendo a Hayashibara Noriko que continuase!!

Pobre Hinata que mal que Gaara la tenía tan engañada!! Bueno no os puedo decir cómo va a ir la cosa jeje sino ya no sería una sopresa xD

Cap 11 I hate everything about you

_Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get _

_But I haven´t missed you get _

Miraba por la ventana con barrotes las calles por dónde la gente caminaba libre a diferencia de ella, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más iba a estar encerrada en aquel cuarto y si Gaara la iba a matar

"Me va a matar..."pensó sentándose en la cama "me va a torturar y después me va a matar cómo a aquel hombre"

Cada sensación que había tenido, cada palabra del pelirrojo había sido una asfixiante mentira que ahora la ahogaba aún más

-...te...odio...Sabaku no Gaara-murmuró aferrando la almohada a su cara

_Every roomate kept awake _

_By every sigh and scream we make _

_All the feelings that I get _

_But I still don´t miss you get _

Tenía a Hinata secuestrada en aquella habitación demo a pesar de tenerla a su alcance todos los días la extrañaba demasiado, cada día entraba con la comida al cuarto con una pequeña esperanza de que ella le escuchara o al menos de que lo mirara pero todos los días era la misma historia: Hinata estaba tumbada en la cama de espaldas a él o estaba sentada en una esquina mirando por la ventana, en ningún momento volteaba a verlo ni hablaba incluso parecía que cuándo él entraba en el cuarto ella dejaba de respirar.

"¿Qué hago? No me escucha y si se lo explico o bien no me escuchara o será peor" pensaba Gaara mientras terminaba de servir la comida para llevársela cómo todos los días cuándo su móbil sonó de improviso

_Only when I stop to think about it_

I hate everything about you

_Why do I love you  
_

_I hate everything about you  
_

_Why do I love you_

-¿Quién es?-preguntó con su tono sombrío

-Soy Sasuke, el hermanastro de Hinata-dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono-¿está contigo? sus amigos me dijeron que los llamaste avisando de que estábais juntos y de eso hace días

Gaara cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, ayer de madrugada se había metido a hurtadillas en el cuarto de Hinata y le había hecho una pequeña maleta, en realidad no había esperado tener que retenerla contra su voluntad mucho tiempo pero eso era algo que ahora dudaba...era...demasiado y su pecho dolía como el día en que asesinó a su tío, le dolía el distanciamiento de Hinata más de lo que había creído...

-Si, hemos decidido pasar juntos unos días pero cómo tu no se lo ibas a permitir decidimos escaparnos mientras estabas de viaje-dijo subiendo las escaleras-ahora mismo está en la ducha, ¿quieres que después te llame?

Escuchó a Sasuke gruñir y decir un "no hace falta" para después colgar. Gaara suspiró aliviado, al menos de momento nadie sabría que la retenía malherida, ella no había dejado que se acercara a él por lo que no sabía cómo estaría su pie.

"Tsc...¿que quiere ahora ese idiota?" pensó al ver el móvil sonar otra vez con un nombre en la pantalla "serpiente"

-No pienso hacerte otro trabajo, ya me jodiste bien con Hinata-gruñó enfadado

-Guau menudo cabreo pilló Hinata-hime, ¿no?-rió Orochimaru por el teléfono

Gaara apagó el móvil sin querer escuchar nada más de lo que aquel ser tan vil pudiera decirle y apagó el móvil para dirigirse a la puerta del fondo

_Every time we lie awake  
_

_After every hit we take  
_

_Every feeling that I get  
_

_But I haven't missed you yet  
_

_Only when I stop to think about it  
_

Tenía que escapar, cómo fuera pero por la ventana sería muy difícil, esas verjas parecían algo oxidadas pero Hinata no estaba segura de si romperían todas o de si su débil fuerza le permitiría romper aunque sólo fuese una. ¿Gritar? Claro gritar pidiendo ayuda hubiera sido una opción de no ser por que estaba a mucha altura y se encontraba demasiado débil cómo para hacer y su pie herido la torturaba durante horas.

-...necesito un médico-susurró subiendo su pantalón para ver el pie y vió sorprendida que la hinchazón había bajado con la bolsa de hielo que Gaara le había puesto por la noche en cuánto cayó dormida, no se dió cuenta hasta que por la mañana vió aquella venda con hielo en su pie. Se lo quitó tan rápido cómo pudo tirándola contra la puerta. No quería nada de él, absolutamente nada-...¿qué le echará a la comida...? ¿veneno?...cada vez que la como me siento muy mal y vómito.

Era cierto, después de la comida, abría la ventana y vomitaba todo, pero no era por su propia voluntad la comida le sentaba fatal y de repente algunos olores parecían afectarla o simplemente se le antojaba comer algo pero nunca se lo pedía a Gaara, no, no le daría el gusto de suplicar y menos por comida

-...¿qué me estará haciendo?-se preguntó empezando a llorar amargamente, ni siquiera sabía si sus amigas o su hermanastro se habrían preocupado por ella

_I hate everything about you  
_

_Why do I love you  
_

_I hate everything about you  
_

_Why do I love you _

Estaba empezando a plantearse traer un médico, aunque eso lo llevara a prisión directamente no podía hacer otra cosa, la otra noche había entrado en su habitación a escondidas cómo hacía todas las noches para hacerle las curas en el pie aprovechando que dormía y ayer la escuchó que quería ramen y curry. Gaara se había alegrado pensando que al fin, después de tres días, le dirigía la palabra pero después sólo se dió la vuelta continuando dormida.

Gaara esa mañana salió a hacer la compra y preparó lo que ella había hablado en sueños esperando de alguna manera reducir distancias con su amada pero nunca hubiera logrado predecir lo que iba a pasar a continuación: Cuándo abrió la puerta cómo solía hacer para darle la comida se sorprendió cuándo la puerta le dió en la cara logrando que cayera al suelo con la nariz sangrando y los platos cayeran rotos en mil pedazos por el suelo

Hinata salió jadeando débilmente por el pie, viendo a Gaara frotarse el golpe con la nariz sangrando le hizo comprender que tenía poco tiempo para salir a la calle y gritar o buscar a alguien que se apiadara de ella; empezó a andar con dificultad hacia las escaleras

-E-Espera Hinata...no entiendes-dijo Gaara levantándose medio mareado mientras intentaba limpiarse la nariz.

_Only when I stop to think  
_

_About you, I know  
_

_Only when you stop to think  
_

_About me, do you know  
_

Lo tenía decidido, hoy se escaparía aunque para eso tuviera que morrir.

El pelirrojo siempre entraba confiado en el cuarto dejándole la comida en la pequeña mesita, Hinata había reparado en aquel cuarto, según la decoración de las paredes aquella había sido la habitación de un niño y aún tenía sus cosas cómo algo de ropa pequeña. Aquello había sido su única distracción tocar en aquella ropita desde la de un bebe hasta la de un niño de unos seis años, pero entonces al ver la ropa a la luz de la ventana con ropas volvía a deprimirse recordando dónde estaba.

Sin embargo, ya daba igual. En cuánto Gaara entrara en el cuarto, ella lo estaría esperando detrás de la puerta y cuándo la abriese lo suficiente...¡PUM! le daría con ella en las narices, sólo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aturdirlo lo suficiente cómo para llegar a la calle.

"Funcionó" pensó al ver al pelirrojo en el suelo llevándose una mano a la nariz sangrante, algo se revolvió en su interior, quería ayudarlo pero entonces recordaba lo que el le hizo pasar esos días encerrada y su dolor se volvía sordo. Sin pensarlo más empezó a andar cómo pudo hacia las escaleras

-E-Espera Hinata...no entiendes-dijo Gaara levantándose medio mareado mientras intentaba limpiarse la nariz.

¿Que no entendía? ¿Acaso esperaba que ella se quedara allí para oír explicaciones? No, de eso nada. No lo haría y menos ahora que Gaara empezaba a bajar las escaleras con rapidez

"Ahora soy libre" pensó Hinata abriendo la puerta de la calle para acabar viendo una figura del otro lado. Todo sucedió muy rápido...

BANG

_I hate everything about you  
_

_Why do I love you  
_

_You hate everything about me  
_

_Why do you love me_

"¡NO!" pensó al ver la figura en la puerta y apartó a Hinata justo a tiempo...pero el no había tenido tiempo de apartarse y se desplomó en el suelo sangrando, la bala le dió en el pecho, no sabía en que lugar le había dado pero sabía que le quedaba poco de vida, apenas conseguía respirar, podía sentir cómo su espalda poco a poco se humedecía por la sangre y su vista se nublaba por momentos

-¡Gaara!

Hinata le dió la vuelta sujetándolo cómo pudo entre sus brazos para acabar manchando sus manos con la sangre del pelirrojo, gritó horrorizada pidiendo ayuda, no quería que Gaara muriera, cualquier cosa menos eso

-Es inútil, nadie te oye así que para de vociferar-dijo la voz fría cómo la piedra

Hinata gimoteó abrazando la cabeza de Gaara contra su pecho

-No cierres los ojos por favor...por favor-suplicó

_I hate  
_

_You hate  
_

_I hate  
_

_You love me_

-Que previsible eres Gaarita, sabía que te la llevarías aquí para protegerla de mi-continuó hablando el hombre mientras veía a Gaara mirarlo medio muerto desde su posición en brazos de Hinata-tal vez la hubiera dejado vivir sino nos hubieras traicionado...tu sabes...a qué me refiero...aquello que los de la policía secreta te pidieron que hicieras...y sólo por ella...eres basura

Gaara se incorporó levemente en brazos de la peliazul y tosió bruscamente escupiando algo de sangre, se aferró cómo puedo al cuerpo de Hinata y dió una última mirada a quién estaba frente a él

-...No...la...lastimes...Orochimaru...-y Gaara miró fijamente a la serpientes hasta de que sus ojos se cerraran...

_I hate everything about you  
_

_Why do I love you_

Continuará

Bueno las otras autoras actualizaran hoy algunas historias, entre hoy y mañana actualizarán todo n.n

BESOS BYE!!

PD: DÉJENME REVIEWS!!


	13. Chapter 13 Un final agridulce

Holaaa!! Bueno me faltaba inspiración para continuar y tiempo pero cómo ya dije en Mis siete Icha Icha Paradise con Gaara y en el Sol ardiente del desierto, pero ya estoy inspirada, os avisó de una cosa: este final no os va a gustar pero no os preocupéis, voy a empezar otra fic que será la secuela de este.

Cap 12 El final agridulce

Hinata contemplaba horrorizada cómo el chico de las gafas llamado Kabuto practicaba una simulada "operación" en Gaara mientras iban en la enorme limusina de Orochimaru, quería salvar a Gaara pero de la forma en la que ellos lo estaban haciendo era demasiado peligroso, aquello necesitaba de un quirófano, herramientas esterilizadas, guantes y los médicos pertinentes, y no de un médico de la mafia o lo que fuera aquello.

"Gaara...Dios, si este bestia me soltara podría ayudarlo" pensó sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas al tiempo que un chico de pelo naranja la sujetaba con fuerza

-Así que tu eres Hinata-dijo el pelinaranja agarrándola más fuerte- vaya Gaara, siempre habla de ti y yo que pensaba que una chica así sólo existía en sueños

-¡SUÉLTAME!-gritó la peliazul al sentir como la manoseaba y más lágrimas inundaron su rostro para goce de Orochimaru que contemplaba cómo Pein se pasaba de la raya con Hinata y la operación de Gaara en el suelo de la limusina como si de un verdadero espectáculo se tratase

-Un poco de silencio, así no hay quién se concentre-gruñó Kabuto ajustando más la máscara de su boca

Orochimaru dió un sorbo a su copa de vino y miró a Pein

-Pein deja a la niña, ya habrá momento de divertirse-entonces sus ojos ambarinos se dirijieron a Kabuto-¿Cómo va? ¿Nuestro asesino tiene salvación?

Kabuto terminó de coser con las herramientas de equipo médico que guardaba en su maletín

-Tuvo suerte, la bala le atravesó pero no dañó ningún órgano-explicó vendando el pecho de Gaara-perdió bastante sangre, tardará bastante tiempo en reponerse y para mayor seguridad deberíamos hacerle una transfusión al llegar

Orochimaru ensanchó una sonrisa desagradable mirando a Hinata

-¿Viste Hinata-hime? Tu Gaara está bien

Hinata suspiró más tranquila viendo como Kabuto recostaba a Gaara en uno de los asientos y lo tapaba pero toda esa tranquilidad desapareció cuando la sujetó a ella quitándola de los brazos de Pein y poniéndola en el suelo

-¡¡SUÉLTAME!!NO ME TOQUES!!-Chilló dando patadas adónde podía al tiempo que se revolvió hasta que sintió cómo algo pincahaba su brazo brutalmente- ¡AY!

-Esto Hinata-chan es un tranquilizante-dijo sonriendo Kabuto ajustándose las gafas-con esto estarás dormida y dejarás de dar la lata, necesitamos mucho silencio para entrar al lugar dónde nos dirijimos

Hinata aún intentó resistirse pero la poca fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo y se abandonó por fin a los brazos de morfeo

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cuándo despertó se dió cuenta de que estaba en una habitación muy lujosa bien parecida con la de un hotel demo no tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba sola y miró a su lado para ver a Gaara sentado en una silla al lado de su cama despierto, más pálido de lo habitual y vió que también aferraba su mano a la de ella

-Estas despierta...-dijo esbozando una sonrisa débil- menos mal...estaba preocupado

Hinata se levantó rápidamente abrazándolo con fuerza escuchando como el pelirrojo soltaba un pequeño quejido de dolor y suavizó su agarre para apartarse

-Gom-men n-nasai-susurró apartándose pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió rodeándola con sus brazos

-No te apartes...por favor-musitó con voz queda

La peliazul empezó a sollozar en el hombro de Gaara mientras el la consolaba todo lo que podía

-Gaara...¿Por qué hiciste todo esto...? ¿Por qué me mentiste?-lo miró atentamente esperando una respuesta por parte de él

-Yo...no podía decirte nada Hinata...Orochimaru me vigilaba cómo un halcón y tenía que ser cuidadoso-explicó acariciando el cabello de la peliazul-desde un principio traicioné a Orochimaru trabajando para la policía secreta, era más seguro no decírselo a nadie ni siquiera a ti o a mis hermanos pero el se enteró de alguna y te secuestró...

Hinata bajó la vista recordando los sucesos de la noche en que vió a Gaara torturar y matar a una persona hasta el final

-La gente que mataste...-comenzó pero el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta los hizo ponerse alerta

-Quédate detrás de mí-ordenó él poniéndose delante de ella

Pein entró por la puerta con su semblante frío.

-Vamos, hay que darse prisa-dijo lanzándole una pistola a Gaara

-¿Nos ayudas?-preguntó Hinata asombrada-¿por qué?

El pelirrojo la tomó de la mano rápidamente

-Nena ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones-respondió Pein guiándolos por el pasillo escasamente iluminado

Hinata a cada segundo se aferraba más a la mano de Gaara temiendo que en cualquiera de las esquinas que doblaran se encontraran con Orochimaru y Kabuto cortándoles el paso pero no era así, claro que los tres se mantenían alerta, aquella tranquilidad que había era demasiado extraña...

¡¡BOOOOOOUUUUUUUM!!

Y todo se perdió de vista.

Unos ojos plateados se abrieron al ver la nívea luz. Hinata cerró nuevamente los ojos con fuerza, era la segunda vez que perdía el conocimiento demo aquella explosión había sido devastadora sólo recordaba un enorme temblor de tierra a sus pies y muchos gritos y sin embargo, no lograba recordar si Gaara estaba bien o no.

¿Y que habría sido de Pein? ¿Los había ayudado?

-¿Hyuuga-san?-preguntó una voz

Hinata abrió los ojos viendo al hombre bien trajeado que estaba frente a ella, su cabello pulcro bien peinado de color rojo oscuro, sus ojos marrones, su piel morena y su traje impecable era indicativo de una persona de carga alto, lo hacía distinguido cómo si fuera un príncipe o un importante ejecutivo.

-¿Q-Quién es usted?-preguntó Hinata incorporándose en su cama hasta quedar sentada.

Ahora que veía el lugar se daba cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital y que aquel hombre podría ser un secuaz de Orochimaru, lamentablemente ella no se sentía capaz de confiar ni siquiera en los médicos que la alvaron.

-Me llamo Sasori Akasuna-hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto a Hinata- nuestra organización: Akatsuki-Taka llevaba meses en busca y captura de Orochimaru.

-¿U-Ustedes s-son e-entonces l-la p-policía secreta?

-Así es-Sasori caminó hasta ella y le enseñó su placa, Hinata sintió un escalofrío al ver baja esa chaqueta las pistolas-normalmente no daría ninguna explicación sobre esto, pero él nos lo pidió cómo una especie de pequeña recompensa

Hinata lo miró intrigada, tenía la remota esperanza de que fuera su Gaara el que pidió eso porque significaría que el estaba sano y salvo.

-La información que le voy a dar ahora es confidencial y por nada del mundo debe salir de esta habitación-dijo mirándola seriamente

-H-Hai S-Sasori-sama-asintió ella cada vez más curiosa.

-Akatsuki-Taka contactó con Itachi Uchiha en la carcel y lo aceptamos cómo uno de los nuestros, el nos habló de la liberación de Gaara, Sasuke cómo miembro secreto de Akatsuki-Taka debía contactar con él para que se uniera con nosotros pero Orochimaru fue más rápido-Sasori esperó unos segundos antes de seguir mirando de soslayo a Hinata-Después de su primer asesinato Sasuke logró contactar con él y convencerlo de que era lo que le convenía más, por supuesto Pein también trabajaba de incognito para nosotros ayudando a Gaara, la supuesta rivalidad entre ellos eran sólo mentiras. Orochimaru tiene cámaras en todos los domicilios de sus víctimas y los asesinatos debían ser creíbles pero Gaara sólo cometió el primero. El problema fue la relación sentimental que Gaara mantenía con usted, Orochimaru se dió cuenta del doble juego de Gaara y decidió aprovecharse de usted para hacerle a hablar a Gaara sobre Aktsuki-Taka.

Hinata abrió la boca a más no poder escuchando todo aquello, sus dos hermanos Itachi y Sasuke estaban también en aquello y ni siquiera se lo habían dicho. "Todos me esconden algo" pensó tristemente

-Hace tres semanas entramos por la fuerza en el escondite de Orochimaru en donde se encontraba usted con Pein y Gaara y conseguimos arrestrarlo junto a su cómplice Kabuto y el resto de sus secuaces, Gaara y Pein declararon en el juicio y las cintas sacadas de las cámaras fueron las pruebas definitivas para que Orochimaru fuera declarado culpable con una cifra a pagar superior a los 100. 000.000 millones y cadena perpetua. Las otras personas "asesinadas" estan en carceles de otra jurisdicción para mayor seguridad, ellos tampoco eran trigo limpio.

-¿Y-Y Gaara-kun?-preguntó ella agitada

-Gaara fue condenado por el asesinato y por otro intento de asesinato pero por ser uno de los nuestros y colaborar con la captura de Orochimaru su pena se ha rebajado a tan sólo unos 8 meses-respondió Sasori

-¿Intento de asesinato?-preguntó Hinata extrañada-p-pero usted dijo que d-después del p-primero los otros f-fueron mentira.

Sasori la miró lastimosamente y suspiró.

-En su confesión dijo también que...también intentó asesinarla a usted cuándo la conoció

Hinata movió su cabeza de un lado a otro

-¡M-MENTIRA!-dijo Hinata exasperada, su Gaara podría haber matado a esas personas pero a ella jamás la tocó...¡JAMÁS!

-Gaara me dejó esta carta antes de entrar ayer en la cárcel-Sasori se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta- por cierto, enhorabuena por el embarazo.

Hinata terminó de encajar eso gritando por un médico.

"¡E-ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!" pensó mirando su vientre aún plano.

Un bebe del hombre que intentó asesinarla...¿qué debía hacer? No debía abortar, ese bebe no tenía la culpa, no lo podía hacer así.

-Lo daré en adopción cuando nazca-murmuró apenada, no quería a su primer hijo así...no quería abandonarlo pero no iba a poder mirarlo ni siquiera quererlo por mucho que lo intentara después de lo que Gaara escribió en la carta ya no podría

"Hinata admito que las cosas no salieron cómo yo hubiera deseado, simplemente soy alguien incapaz de cambiar.

Soy un asesino y siempre lo seré, maté a mi madre al nacer, a mi tío a los seis años y hasta los doce viví siendo mimado por mi padre para cometer los asesinatos que el me decía.

Te mentiría si te dijera que lamento haber intentado asesinarte, no me arrepiento de nada porque todo lo que pasé contigo estaba planeado para asesinarte lenta y dolorosamente, el único error que he cometido en todo esto es el niño que vas a tener.

Haz lo que veas necesario.

No volverás a verme nunca.

Sabaku no Gaara"

Esas amargas palabras habían recorrido su mente hasta corromper su corazón el la última semana que estuvo en el hospital.

8 meses después...

Era un día muy cálido, la brisa de verano soplaba sobre los árboles de la calle, una joven de cabello azulado iba caminando con sus sandalia negras, llevaba una camiseta corta negra y un largo vestido blanco de premama que mostraba su barriga grande, acomodó su largo caballo y abrió su blanco bolsito sacando un arrugado papel.

"En el parque a las 12:00 por favor quédate sólo cinco minutos.

Un admirador"

Hinata había desconfiado desde que aparecieron esas notas pero después de los primeros encuentros en que había ido custodiada por Itachi y Sasuke se sentía segura de poder ir sola ya que sólo había algún regalo para ella en un banco, cada mes de embarazo que aparecía esa nota en la puerta de su casa con la cita del parque le habían dado algo para ella y algo para el bebe, y esa preciosa ropa de premama que llevaba había sido un regalo del mes anterior. Ella iba curiosa al parque cada mes esperando a ver que regalo le había dejado el admirador.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" pensó la lista de candidatos estaba realmente ajustada, Kiba, Neji y Sora eran los principales sospechosos. Sasuke había quedado automáticamente descartado porque el no se molestaba en ocultar ninguno de los regalos que había comprado y Sasori era imposible porque en septiembre se casaba con su novia Konan aunque el mismo se había mostrado preocupado por el estado del bebé en todo momento, Temari y Kankuro estaban muy emocionados y en el caso de que Hinata no quisiera criarlo ellos se encargarían de su sobrino gustosos.

De Gaara no había sabido nada en aquellos ocho meses, de todas formas había sido lo mejor, el estaba en la cárcel lejos de ella dónde nunca más le podría hacer daño.

-Pero ya falta poco para que salga-susurró tristemente entrando en el parque

Miró a todos lados hasta que divisó una bolsa sobre uno de los bancos cerca de la fuente, era extraño que nadie nunca se llevara el paquete al verlo abandonado, Hinata había llegado a pensar que él que lo había dejado siempre estaba cerca pero nunca lograba localizarlo.

Hinata se dejó caer rendida sobre el banco mirando a la gente divertirse, desvió la mirada de una de las parejas de enamorados.

-Ouch voy a lamentar haberme sentado cuándo no sea capaz de levantarme-dijo mirando su barriga, en esos meses una y otra vez se había planteado que haría con el bebe, ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser-...bueno creo que estará a gusto con sus tíos

Suspiró pesadamente y tomó la bolsita mirando lo que había esta vez, tomó uno de los paquetes y lo abrió desgarrando el papel de regalo viendo la misma ropa que ella llevaba pero más ajustada para cuándo no estuviera embarazada.

-¿Eh?-dijo sorprendida-¿c-cómo pudo h-haber s-sabido q-que e-esta r-ropa m-me g-gustaba?

Dobló cuidadosamente la ropa metiéndola otra vez en la bolsa y sacó el otro paquete repitiendo la misma acción que con el otro.

-Un osito, que lindo-sonrió viendo al oso, lo alzó moviéndolo infantilmente-que extraño, juraría que había visto este oso antes.

Abrazó el osito y respiró el olor, también lo conocía de eso estaba segura aunque aún no sabía de qué. Entonces una tarjeta asomó por los restos del envoltorio y la tomó.

"¿Te han gustado los regalos? Estoy ansioso por ver el bebé, ¿has pensado en algún nombre? yo he estado pensando en algunos estos meses, lo siento si es un atrevimiento pero tenía que decírtelo.

Por cierto, cada vez te ves más hermosa.

Tu admirador"

Hinata se ruborizó un poco al leer las palabras, esa estilizada forma de escribir se parecía mucho con la de Neji, debía ser él...¿esperaría hasta el parto para revelarse?

-¡Ah! ¡¡Llego tarde!!-dijo levantándose, perdió un momento el equilibrio y salió rápidamente con los nuevos regalos.

"Qué susto, por un instante creí que ya llegaba el bebe" pensó escondido detrás del árbol observando a Hinata a marcharse apurada, en todos estos meses no había perdido detalle del crecimiento del pequeño ni de Hinata, tenía ventaja de que sus competidores estaban retirados, después de todo Hinata nunca haría caso de ellos.

Era egoísta.

La quería para él sólo.

Aunque ella se quedara también sola, lo prefiría así antes de que otro estuviera con ella, ya tuvo bastante con aquel asesino...

Pero así era el juego.

Porque la vida no era más que un juego peligroso.

Fin

Ya sé que este final es amargo ¡¡pero es que no podía poner más!!

Lo que va a pasar a Hinata con su bebe, el admirador y gaara que salió de la cárcel era una etapa distinta y era mejor empezarla desde otra fic. ¡¡PROMETO QUE NO OS DECEPCIONARÉ!! SIENTO QUE ESTE ME QUEDARA TAN SOSO!!

ACEPTO VUESTRAS AMENAZAS Y TODO LO DEMÁS!!

ASÍ QUE DÉJENME REVIEWS!!


End file.
